A Novel Idea
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: An alternative ending to Two Lives.


This is a different take on the ending of JuggleQueen's story Two Lives. With her support/permission I wrote an alternative ending. I hope you all enjoy it! :)

He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head. Finally, he was done. After nearly a year of sleepless nights, gallons of coffee, various rewrites , doubts, and hopes he was done. He never thought he could do it. He had his moments of self doubt and had wanted to give up many times but he knew he had to see it through- no matter what.

He recalled the day he had met them. He had visited their home to verify their census questionnaire. He had been intrigued by them. Two unmarried adults living together raising each other's children. The shocking thing was that he was her housekeeper. But, there was obviously a lot more to it than that. He could tell they had feelings for one another that went far beyond a business/friendship relationship. In the midst of their conversation he had learned many fascinating things about them. Things that got the wheels in his head spinning with ideas. He had told them that he was a writer about to happen and that he found them inspiring. He did which is why he had written this story. He had told her Mother that if he ever used them in a novel he would get them together in the end because they seem so right for each other.

They had gone out that night and she had regaled him with stories of Tony and Angela's confusing, frustrating, and yet happy relationship. They laughed. They shook their heads. They even cried a little over loss time and opportunities. After that night they had stayed in touch via phone calls and the occasional drink and/or dinner.

He remember being stunned when she had told him about Tony having a new girlfriend. A woman named Kathleen that he had met in College. He couldn't believe it! What in the world was Tony doing dating another woman when it was obvious he had feelings for Angela? Then an idea struck him. It was perfect. He would use the whole Kathleen debacle- because seriously else would you call it?- to write his first novel. After all he had told Mona if he ever used them in a novel…. and he had. So he had come up with the idea of Tony marrying Kathleen because she had gotten pregnant. He didn't like the idea of Tony marrying another woman but every story had to have some conflict.

The story had it all. Love. Betrayal. A broken friendship. A long awaited lover's reunion. A Hero. A Heroine. A Villain or Villainess in this case. From what Mona had told him Kathleen was a nice woman but he certainly wasn't going to make Angela the Villainess. Angela was definitely the heroine. The one you root for. The one you love and want to hug. Kathleen on the other hand? Well she was the one you wanted to smack right across the face for being such a b/witch. He hoped he had accomplished both. So here he sat marveling that he had actually done it. He had written his first novel. He would have to change their names of course but other than that he was proud of his work.

Now he just had to give his publisher a call.

He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello this is Kirsta of Juggle/Violet/StayMum publishing agency. How may I direct your call?"

"Hi Kirsta! This is Hank. Are Nicole, Diane, or Claire available?"

"Hi Hank! Did you finish?"

"Yes, I did."

"That's great I'll put you through. One moment please."

The phone beeped in the conference room.l

"Yes?" Nicole asked.

"Hank is on line one. He finished his story."

"Wonderful! Thanks Kirsta!"

"I'll put it on speaker" she said to Claire and Diane.

"Hi Ladies! I'm all done with my story."

"That's great Hank. So how does it feel?" Claire asked.

"Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." he chuckled. They all laughed.

"So when can we read it?" Diane asked.

"I'm faxing it right now."

"Good."

"Thanks for everything! Bye Ladies!"

"You're welcome!"

"Bye Hank!"

"I can't wait to read it!"

He hung up and called his sister. She had been his rock and encouraged him whenever he wanted to give up. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lucy! I just finished my novel."

"Hank, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks sis!"

They chatted for a few minutes then said their good byes. He had one more phone call to make. He waited until she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tangela. It's Hank I just called to tell you I finished my book."

"Good to know!" she smiled through the phone.

"Well you had great ideas throughout the story so I thought you should know. You know you should write a story yourself sometime."

"No, I'm okay at thinking of ideas but not writing itself."

"Okay, it was just a thought."

They chatted for a few more minutes and said their goodbyes.


End file.
